


alone on christmas

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soph prompted:<br/>"Sebastian is alone on Christmas since his parents went on a trip without him. When his boyfriend Blaine calls Sebastian pretends to be completely fine with being alone. Blaine not believing him for a second goes to his house and insists Sebastian come spend Christmas with the Anderson clan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone on christmas

So Blaine isn’t stressed or anything.

He lives off this sort of thing, of having a to-do list, about planning his day with each step having it’s own subsections, with making sure one thing gets done in a timely manner before the next thing even has a chance to start.

Though if he’s being honest, he really hadn’t expected to spend Christmas Eve running around doing errands for his family’s annual dinner. He thinks he’d be surprised if this didn’t have Cooper’s name written all over it. He was late coming home from LA which sent off a chain reaction of lateness seeping into each Anderson plan.

Hence why he’s running from the bakery, to the grocery store, to the hardware store (to get another set of Christmas lights) and then _back_ home to help his parents cook dinner for family coming over. His phone buzzes in his pocket as he stops at home before the hardware store (because his mother needs the gravy he bought _now, now, now_ ) and closes the car door with his foot. He grumbles as the bags shift in his arms and he almost slips on a patch of black ice before making it to his porch.

_From Sebastian:_ How are the errands?

Blaine smiles softly and manages to type out: Let’s just say Cooper is getting coal for Christmas.

_From Sebastian:_ I’ll take the sweater you got him.

He drops off the bags in the kitchen and takes his other glove off with his teeth before pressing the call button with his thumb. Sebastian picks up two rings later, fabric rustling before he says hello.

“Remind me why I’m doing this again.”

Sebastian smirks, “Because you’re incapable of saying no?” His smooth and melodic voice sends shivers right down Blaine’s spine, a smile curling at the ends of his mouth.

“I can say no.” Blaine mutters under his breath, to which Sebastian lets out a breathy laugh that nearly bottoms out his stomach. This is why he doesn’t like talking to his boyfriend on the phone, for some reason the lack of seeing him sends his auditory senses into overload.

“I don’t have documented proof of that. _Especially_ when my mouth is involved.”

“ _Hush.”_ Blaine hisses and moves his way through the living room, trying to figure out where he last saw his beanie. He glances over his shoulder towards his kitchen where he can hear his mother humming Christmas tunes while simultaneously order Cooper to cut vegetables faster.

“This is how _a real_ chef does it, Mom. I was on a cooking commercial once.”

“This isn’t _Top Chef_ sweetheart, I’m just trying to get the dinner on the stove before seven.”

Blaine rolls his eyes and checks under a couch cushion. “Please tell me your house is far less dysfunctional, I might skip Christmas Eve with my family and hide over there with yours.”

Sebastian is quiet for a few long moments, to the point where Blaine thinks their call might have been disconnected. He pauses, is about to ask if he’s still there when the other clears his throat. “Is Cooper showing his commercials in the living room again?”

His voice sounds off and Blaine frowns for a moment because, okay, did he say something wrong? “No, but I’m sure that’ll happen once everyone gets here.” He likes to think he knows his boyfriend by now, regardless of how many walls he’s had to jump over and knock down.

And something in his tone sounds wrong; there’s forced humor when he speaks again. “I personally love the stackable kitchen containers one, the devastated look on his face when they all fall out of the cupboard the first time is what Acting 101 is all about.”

Blaine laughs gently but licks his lips to give himself a moment before he says, “Hey, are you alright? You don’t sound like yourself.”

He hums softly. “I’m fine.”

But he’s not. Blaine _knows_ him. He’s said something to upset him he just can’t figure out what it is. He wants to ask, maybe press the envelope even though he shouldn’t (because he’d much rather deal with this than making Sebastian actually angry) but his boyfriend interrupts his next sentence before he can.

“What else have you got to do?”

Blaine makes a noise of success when he finds his beanie on the chair next the doorway of the living room and tugs it on. “Need another set of Christmas lights.”

“Did you trip on the ones in the living room again?”

He frowns and looks down at his shoes, his one boot toeing against the broken strand of Christmas lights (again). “…No.” He steps out of the line of fire before making a beeline for the front door.

Sebastian laughs but…there’s that _forced_ tone again. Blaine really doesn’t like it. It’s cold and distant and it makes him feel like he’s missing something huge, right in front of his face, something obvious that’s not clicking into place.

“Maybe I could stop by afterwards? Say hi to your family?” Blaine gets in the car, starting the engine. He instantly turns the heat up to full blast again, shivering as snow sticks to his peacoat and melts against his skin. “I haven’t seen your mom in a while.” He puts his phone down after connecting it with a USB to the car, activating hands-free.

“Yeah, me neither.” Sebastian replies gruffly. “She didn’t even say goodbye before her and my father took off to the Aspens for Christmas.”

Blaine’s hands fall to his lap before a slow sigh mixing with a scoff leaves his mouth. He shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose after a moment. “Sebastian.” So _that’s_ what’s wrong. He should have seen this coming a mile away.

He knew Sebastian’s family wasn’t exactly the holiday type but…but he _never_ thought they’d leave their son alone during Christmas. His heart clenches painfully in his chest as he hears Sebastian shift again, another wall going on, his voice coming in swiftly through the speakers of the car.

“I’m fine Blaine, really. I’ve done this before.” He smiles. “Though usually I’m taking advantage of two-for-one ‘Ring my Bells’ specials at Scandals.”

Blaine scrunches his nose. “Are you mad at me for taking you away from Christmas specials at Scandals?” There’s teasing to his voice that makes Sebastian smile, he can hear it when he replies, even if it’s just a little bit.

“No. But you don’t have to worry about me, is what I meant. I’m used to this, it’s like slipping into a second nature at this point.” Blaine doesn’t know if he likes the sound of _that_ either.

He just doesn’t understand how two parents, as distant as they might be with their son, would leave him alone on a family holiday. Or how about leaving for a winter vacation without so much of an invite? Regardless of how much he wouldn’t want to spend time away from Sebastian he _does_ want him to be happy, and he sounds anything but.

He glances over his shoulder as he starts to back out of the driveway, his family can survive without a strand of Christmas lights. There’s someone else who needs him far more than that (regardless if he’s willing to admit it or not).

“You know you don’t have to pretend with me.” Blaine says softly, like the sound might disappear into thin air, evaporate.

He wants to say so much more but the words don’t come. Sometimes he feels like he’s walking on a tight rope with Sebastian, that the wrong word or touch or inference might send himself spiraling towards the ground.

No net to catch him.

“And _you_ don’t have to coddle me,” Sebastian speaks slowly into the phone, the sound of ruffling again indicating that he’s getting up from a position. He can hear the patter of feet, glasses clinking. He’s in his kitchen now, probably getting coffee. “I’m used to being by myself,” Blaine turns the corner onto Sebastian’s street, parks the car right outside his house.

“It’s been that way for a while Blaine. Being alone doesn’t bother me.”

He’s feigning nonchalant; Blaine isn’t quite sure _why_ Sebastian sometimes tries so hard to hide things from him. He turns the engine off and gets out, snow ending packing into his ankles as he trudges his way towards the other’s front door.

“I don’t believe you.” Blaine smiles a little, can literally almost hear Sebastian’s eye roll.

“Suddenly you’re a mind reader over the phone, charming. Quick, what sex position am I thinking of?”

And just like that, Sebastian snaps his mask back into place, regardless that Blaine’s seen past it a thousand times. There’s a smooth purr to the edges of his words and if wasn’t distracted by why he’s decided to come here in the first place he’d let himself fall into the feeling it creates.

He lets out a short laugh that puffs into the air. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Actually I’m _flexible_ , in case you were wondering. I’ll let you ponder that one, for now I have a date with my couch that you’re making me late for.”

Blaine pauses at the front door, knocks twice before sticking his hand in his pocket. “You’re cheating on me with Netflix?” He teases.

“You’re stalling,” Sebastian says though Blaine can hear him more through the door than the speaker of the phone against his ear. “Go buy your Christmas lights—”

The door swings open, bringing them face to face, Sebastian’s mouth hanging open as he sees Blaine on his doorstep. The phone is still to his ear as Blaine pockets his own, giving him a sheepish smile, all cold kissed cheeks and red nose.

“See, that’s the difference now, Sebastian. You don’t have to be alone anymore.” Blaine takes a step forward and pushes himself up on his toes, stealing a kiss. The other’s shoulders unwind, his posture buckles and he visibly melts into the touch. “You have me.”

Sebastian just shakes his head, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist and tugging him close after he puts his phone in his back pocket. “You know, if you’re going to be this cheesy you can at least apply for a job somewhere writing holiday cards.”

Blaine nuzzles his nose against Sebastian’s, shivering when the other’s hands slip under his coat to feel the warm muscles of his back. “If I did that I wouldn’t have anything to say when I showed up on your doorstep.”

“The tragedy.” Sebastian teases, cupping Blaine’s cheek with one of his hands. The shorter hums, closing his eyes and turning into the touch.

“Come to my house for Christmas,” Blaine says against his lips, kissing his lower one as Sebastian pulls back to protest. “Please? We can spike the eggnog and you can sneak into my bed after hours.” He waggles his eyebrows, making Sebastian laugh.

The taller squeezes his sides, nearly getting Blaine’s ticklish spots. He squirms anyways in his touch, their bodies pressing together like two puzzle pieces finding their home.

“Now you’re just playing dirty.”

Blaine winks. “I thought you liked that sort of thing.”

Sebastian smirks but after a moment he just gives Blaine this gentle smile, something he’s convinced is just for him. He’s never noticed his boyfriend look at anyone with that much warmth, that much concern for something other than himself.

“You know you don’t have to do this.” He says softly, running his thumb along Blaine’s jawline, resting under his lower lip.

“This isn’t out of obligation,” Blaine whispers back, dipping his chin until he can kiss the other’s thumb. “It’s because I want to. You think I want to deal with my family _alone?”_

Sebastian shakes his head but laughs, reaching to his right to grab a coat from the closet and slips it on. Blaine helps by fixing his collar and starts to button up the fabric as the taller slides a beanie over his head.

“One condition,” Sebastian holds his hand up and Blaine waits. “We watch Cooper’s commercials, _especially_ the chef one.”

Blaine groans, turning to tug Sebastian out of his house and into the snow. “Please don’t encourage him.”

“I can’t make any promises.”

It’s not until Blaine has Sebastian tucked into his house, on his couch, that he’s sitting on his lap watching Cooper’s ridiculous commercials that he thinks he gets it.

Christmas isn’t found in eggnog, mistletoe, the gifts he gets, or twinkle lights (that he keeps tripping over), in the food ate or even the time (too well) spent with family.

But maybe,

Blaine tilts his head up and looks at Sebastian who smiles down at him, tightens his hold around him and kisses the bridge of his nose.

 it’s found in someone’s arms.


End file.
